<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in Crime by SwifteForeverAndAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167241">Partners in Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways'>SwifteForeverAndAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bodyguard Romance, CSI NY and Marvel cameos, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not AEW friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Austin Theory and Austin Flynn steal from the notorious Elite, they find themselves with a price over their head. The Elite wants them dead, and the two find themselves under the protection of the McMahon family. Jake Atlas becomes Austin Theory’s personal bodyguard while Raul Mendoza becomes Austin Flynn’s. However, feelings begin to develop, can the two Austin remain safe or will the Elite have their revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austin Theory &amp; Original Female Character, Austin Theory/Jake Atlas, Galina Anoa'i/Roman Reigns, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Raul Mendoza/Original Female Character, Sonya Deville/Paige | Britani Knight, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Austin Theory grinned and ran a hand through his dark blond hair. He adjusted the earpiece and tapped it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You there, Bro?” the familiar southern accent of Austin’s little big sister from another mister, Austin Flynn spoke through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sis,” Austin T replied, adjusting his tie and skimming his fingers over the side of his head. He glanced down at his watch, nodding to himself. Austin T glanced across the room, meeting eyes with the strawberry blonde haired young woman. She gave him a slight nod, walking up to a man known as Chris Jericho. Austin F walked up to Chris Jericho, putting on her most dazzling smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello there, sir. You sure are looking handsome today,” she said, placing a hand upon his arm. Jericho turned, looking her up and down. Austin T watched them, frowning. He wanted to make sure the girl he looked at like a sister for the past ten plus years wouldn’t be hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Jericho asked, smiling at Austin F.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Allie,” Austin F lied, using a nickname for her middle name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you a drink, Allie?” Jericho asked. Austin F smiled and wrapped an arm around him, “Of course.” As the two walked towards the bar, Austin F slipped her hand into Jericho’s pocket and slipped out his keycard. When the two walked past Austin T on their way to the bar, Austin F slipped it to Austin T. He slipped it into his pocket, heading towards the back hallway where the bathrooms were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, who are you?” A guard placed his hand in front of Austin T. The dark blonde haired young man looked at the guards, schooling his expression into one of confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to get something from the room, I have the key so let me by,” he said, flashing his stolen keycard. The guard scrutinized Austin T but nodded and stepped to the side. Austin T walked past the guard and went to the well-locked door, swiping the keycard. The light on the keypad turned from red to green and Austin t pushed through it with his shoulder. Reaching into his suit jacket pocket, Austin T slipped on the black gloves and pulled out the spray bottle. Spraying it into the room, he revealed the alarm lasers that were blocking the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty, let's do this,” he muttered to himself. Austin T backed up and carefully made his way through the lasers, dodging them to slip onto the other side. Once on the other side, Austin T went to the keypad on the side of the wall and pulled out a device from his pocket. Attaching the device to the keypad, the twenty-two year old young man stepped back and pressed a button on his watch. The device lit up, whirring quietly to life as it spoofed the signal and deactivated the security system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Security deactivated, Sis. Grabbing the cargo now,” Austin T said quietly into his watch, “Though I still don’t see why I had to get all dressed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had to make sure you blended in in case someone saw you,” Austin F replied, her voice quiet as if she was trying to not be heard. Austin T chuckled quietly and went to the safe, pushing it open. He pulled the backpack from his pack to his front and began shoving the jewelry and big bills into the backpack. Once the loot was in the backpack, Austin T zipped it up and slid it back around his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have our loot, let’s get outta here,” he spoke into the watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You headin’ out the window?” Austin F asked amusedly. Austin T chuckled and buckled the straps on the backpack around his waist and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said and went to the window, pulling it up. Austin T glanced down, smirking. Despite being twelve stories up, he knew he could easily get down to the ground. Pulling the rope out of the side pocket on the backpack, Austin T pulled the eye-hook out of his pocket and attached it to the windowsill. Moving quickly but easily, he strung the rope through the hook and jumped out the window, scaling down easily. With a quick jerk, Austin T pulled the rope back down to him and set it into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside, Austin F glanced around the room. She knew Austin T had successfully stolen what they had been in to steal, so now she  could leave. Moving like she was merely running a hand over her neck, the twenty-five year old young woman tapped the hidden detonator on her necklace. A hidden charge was sent up the hidden charge device and set off the sprinklers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, water began raining down on them. The guests at the party instantly began shouting and covering, running for the elevators. Austin F followed, pretending to look like one of the other normal guests. Once outside, Austin F slipped away from the rest of the group and ran off. Grateful that she remembered to wear flats instead of high heels, Austin F managed to slip away from the rest of the crowd and off to the warehouse where she and Austin T lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo bro, you here?” She called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the main room,” Austin T called back. Austin F grinned and headed into the main room. Austin T stood in the main room, his backpack open on the table. His suit jacket was off, laying hung on the back of a chair while his button up shirt was unbuttoned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always half naked,” Austin F teased as she began taking the pins out of her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate these fancy clothes,” Austin T replied. Austin F laughed and went to the table, picking up a necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good…good, we can sell this shit for some good dough,” she said. Austin T grinned and wrapped his arm around his pseudo-sister, placing a kiss to her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gross,” Austin F playful shoved him away. Austin T just grinned and hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can finally have some good shit in our lives,” he murmured. Austin F smiled, “Maybe indeed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>